Unitended
by Raawrr
Summary: My re-write of the house of night series...more fluffyness, and drama and a lot more Heath, Eric and Stark revialry. Sorry I suck at sumeries
1. Chapter 1

**(AN/ Ok I own nothing at all, all copyright goes to PC and Kristin Cast, I absoultly adore the books, I'm not exactly writing my own storie, but I'm re-writing it if it makes any sense, there are just bits I would of changed, like I said all copyright goes to PC and Kristin.)  
******

Chapter One

_**Zoey's Point of View**_

**Outside Her Locker Just After The End Of School Bell Went.**

"It's not like he was really that drunk," Kayla my best friend was saying. "He'd only had like six beers and a couple of shots, four at the most."  
I rolled my eyes at Kayla, and that's when I noticed him, the dead guy. Well obviously he wasn't properly dead but he was a tracker, the crescent moon in the middle of his forehead was the give away. The sapphire moon was framed by his also sapphire tattoos, dead tracker give away.  
I was interupted by my random train of panic by Kayla's snapping fingers.  
"ZO! don't you fucking dare roll your eyes at me!" she yelled while laughing slightly.  
I was the first to notice him, and when the others noticed him it was too late.

"Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night

calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House

of Night!" He said loudly but in a sort of voice that made you want to do anything he said.  
He then lifted one of his long slender fingers up to my forehead and pushed down gently onto it.  
The pain was intense, almost like he was burning through my skull. That's about the time I passed out.  
"ZO! ZO! ZOEY!" I could hear Kayla yell panic running through her voice. My eyes slowly opened, my forehead burned...not that I could exactly remember why...then it all came back to me. Kayla's babbling, my eye rolling, and then the dead guy...

"Urg K shud up for just a moment!" I snapped not intentionaly but my head was killing me.  
She flinched and took a step away from me.  
"You honestly just didn't do that to me?!" I yelled again, "I'm the same me I was two seconds ago, two days ago, two months ago and even two years ago!" I continued to yell as the corridor was now empty. "And this doesn't change a thing!" I said moving my hair slightly to point at the sapphire crescent moon on my forehead.  
Kayla's cell started playing _'Material Girl' _it echoed through the corridor.  
"Go ahead and answer it," I said noticing her slight hesitation.  
She looked at her caller ID, her eyes lit up, so it deffentily was Jared, Kayla's current boyfriend.  
"Go on get a ride with him," I said smiling softly she looked more relived than happy as she scamperd away. Yes she did actualy scamper.

I groaned as I got up from the floor, my chest felt like it was going to burst and not in the good happy way. I coughed and my body wheezed. I made my way as quickly as I could to the girls bathroom which was suprisingly nice for a public school bathroom. The main wall was coverd by two medium sized mirrors which had a long shelf probably from Ikea underneath then underneath that where some sinks, which are not nice enough to be from Ikea.  
This was the first time I had seen myself since I got marked.**  
No shit Sherlock you only got marked five bloody minutes ago.  
**Just great I had to have a brain with attitude.  
**You only just noticed huh?  
**I chose to ingore his coments and lightly traced the outline of my mark. Crap that thing stung like a bitch.  
After what seemed like an eternity and what I hoped was enough time for everyone to leave school I left the girls toilets.

When I got outside I had to cover my eye's even though it wasn't that bright it still stung like hell, and it set off another round of coughing and wheezing fit. Then I noticed it Drew and Dustin's truck and not was it just the two of them Heath my almost boyfriend/ex-boyfriend was sitting in the cab of it, beer in his hand of course.  
"ZO! BABY!" He yelled to me waving his arms franticly trying to get my attention. Did I mention before he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed?  
I forced a smile and walked over to him and stood about half a pace away from him. Heath being the lovable idiot he was reached out to wrap his arms around me but full straight out of the cab of the truck. Then the smell hit me.... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Previously_

_.....Heath being the lovable idiot he was reached out to wrap his arms around me but full straight out of the cab of the truck. Then the smell hit me...._

Now

**Zoey's Point of View**

The smell hit me like a ton of bricks...not litterally of course...what a way to go, crushed by a ton of bricks. The smell was heavenly, like vanilla mixed with cinnamon, a heavenly musky smell.  
I was instantly drawn to it, then I remembered Heath was there. He was looking at me like he was in some sort of a love trance...is that a sort of thing?

Anyway I started edging my way closer to him, he reached out with his good arm and wrapped it around my waist, this time I didn't flinch away. Obviously forgetting about his bad arm/hand he gently stroked the side of my cheek with it, that's when I realised what the heavenly...his blood. His eyes locked with mine, almost daring me to have a lick. Me eyes asked him 'Are you sure?' as I had lost all ability to speak. He nodded his head slowly.

I gently but firmly took his wrist in my left hand before slowly lowering my mouth to his wrist, stopping meer center metres from his wrist giving him time to back out.  
"Hurry Up!" He hissed throw clenched teeth, I quickly complied by darting my tongue out and slowly lick the wound, causing a low moan from him. I felt his bulge press against my left arm, don't ask how it's not extremly long like over 8inches (which is pretty big thinking about it). It's just the way I'm positioned, suddenly he grabs my waist manouvering me so I'm straddling. I continue to lick the wound slowly, but not as slowly as before it is like it has lit the fire within me.  
"Shit Zoey don't stop," Heath hisses out through clenched teeth.  
I hum a yes against his wrist, I'm not planning on stopping anytime time soon, I thought to myself.

This time I was the one to moan as he started grinding at my private area.  
Suddenly we have company, two of his dumb ass friends whos names I can never remember for some reason or other.  
"Holy fucking shit Zoey's a freak!" One of them exclaims nudging the other in the ribs. I try to pull my self away from Heath's wrist put he fists his hands into my hair causing me to moan slightly, he had never been the dominate type...turns out I liked that sort of thing.  
"She's not a freak Tony!" Heath says standing up for, so that's what one of them was called. "She's been marked for craps sake." He adds thinking he's making the situtation better, silly silly Heath.  
Both of them stare at me like I have grown twenty eyes, and neon ginger hair.  
"For Cheese Sake guys, It's only a mark!" I hear myself yelling suddenly finding my voice.

Both of the utter twits run to the front of the truck and clime inside, quickly doing there seatbelts up and starting the engine before speeding off. Sending me flying out of the cab of the truck, luckily Heath is pushed the other way so he's still safely inside of it, but what was he safe from the hard concrete parking lot or me.....

**(AN/ Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update, I haven't had writers block but I'm having trouble getting onto here recently, and plus I don't know if I should carry on as no one is reviewing my story =(**

Remember Reviews are like crack to me so please click the little link.

Peace Love And Taccos

Me!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Previously_

...Sending me flying out of the cab of the truck, luckily Heath is pushed the other way so he's still safely inside of it, but what was he safe from the hard concrete parking lot or me...

* * *

**Zoey's Point Of View**

After around a minute of just sitting on the floor, I got up and walked over to my baby blue VW Bug. I opened the door getting in, by this time my eyes were killing me along with my head, I think it was the sun...well the little of it there was anyway. I put the car into gear and drove off, the fifth-teen minute journey which I had been dreading since I was marked went suprisngly quick. Luckily for me there was no car on the drive or in our two car garage, which I wasn't allowed to park in as apperently his tractor lawn mower thing was more important than my vintage bug, ok since when did I give a monkeys ass about the vintageness of my car? Either the mark is starting to effect my brain or I was secretly a boy or am turning into one...  
Once I had turned the ignition off, I took several breaths which were supposed to be soothing, but had no such luck. After what seemed like an eternitity (or so I hoped) I got out of my bug, not locking it as I felt like I was going to need to get into it as quickly as possible.  
Unlocking the front door I stepped inside. "Mamma..." I said using the name I used to call her before she got married to the step-loser, of course I didn't call him that to his face, or around my mother. His real name is John Heffer, can you actually imagine that my mother took his name, so shes now Linda Heffer..also known as Mrs Heffer. Well to be brunt John is a control freak once he married my mother he told her who to speak to, how to act, what to read...I think you get the picture, he even chose her friends who he thought were 'suitable' for her instead of the pretty cool single people she used to hang around with, then again my mother's always been a bit of a push over.  
"Yes, Zoey?" she called from the living room.  
She was sat in the corner in a big arm chair reading a book, not the type she used to read before she married the step-loser, before she used to read romance novels full of love and mystery.  
"Mamma..." I said when I was standing infront of her, she looked up, she almost looked like my old mom, then her face turned to panic when she spotted me.  
"Oh My Goodness," she gasped, "What are we going to tell your father?" she added.  
I fought back my urge to roll my eyes, we both knew John wasn't my real father, my real father buggered off somewhere when I was around two years old, everynow and again we will get a check but with no return address.

"Mamma...I need to go to the house of night..." I was interupted with the front door slamming shut.  
"Honey I'm home!" John yelled walking into the living room.  
"Dear look what has happened to our Zoey!" she exclaimed acting completely distraught/suprised.  
John just stared at me as if to say 'See you're going to pay for you sins.'  
"Well if you two are done staring at me I'm going to go rest in my room." I said lying, if they could tell I was they didn't say anything but then again I couldn't have given less of a shit about it.  
Once I was in my room I could hear my mothers frantic calls to the 'People of Faith' who when they arrived would probably lay their hands all over me and anoint me with something that would clogg my pours and leave me with a gigantic spot.

I quickly but quitely walked over to my window, and dug around in the pot of lavander Grandma had given me a few years back, WOOP there were my keys, not that I had done this often...it was there for emergancies say Kayla wanted to meet up and talk or if I was feeling extremly bad I would use the to go meet Heath at the park and make out.  
Shoving my spare car keys into my pocket I quickly packed my backpack full of clothes, my underwear draw, a few black t-shirts and tank tops, I almost forgot to pack my blue sil cami it had to come it just had to. I then quickly scaled down my wnidow before tip toeing past the living room window to my bug. i got in thankful for not locking the door and released the clutch letting it slowly roll down the slanted drive, for once I was thankful for _his _house, once my bug had reached the road I turned on the ignition on, quickly but silently driving away into the setting sunset...did I say how crap I felt? litterally my head is pounding me and I can't stop sneezing...  
**Way to ruin a somewhat awsome moment Zo**  
Urg shut Up I feel like shit, you can have a go at me later...  
**If there is a later...**

I know where I am going, the only place I can really act like my self...the one place where I belong...

**

* * *

**

(AN/ Hey guys so so so sorry for not updating in a while, my mums been in hospital so lifes been pretty hetic around here, I'm going to try and update weekly now..say every saturday or friday...or maybe sunday...well around that time anyway, please please please review they make my day honest (how sad am I?XD) more to come soon... =]

**Peace, Love and Taccoos!**

**Me!)**


End file.
